The Minority Health Science Partnership at the University of Idaho is a structured summer science research work experience. The work experience for both teachers and minority high school students is under the direction of active biomedical/behavioral researchers who will serve as mentors throughout the program. The purpose of this program is to increase the pool of underrepresented minority high school students who are interested and academically prepared to pursue careers in the health professions. Eight minority high school students and six pre-service or in-service teachers who are from minority populations or teach or anticipate teaching in high schools serving a minority population will participate in a six-week paid research work program. In addition to the work experience, students and teachers will participate in seminars presentations, group discussions, and other science-oriented activities including designing a lab lesson on science for use in the classroom. The objectives of the program are to: 1) increase the number of minority students enrolling in science classes while in high school; 2) increase the number of minority students entering post-secondary education to study biological science; and 3) improve the effectiveness of teachers who teach science to minorities in particular. A follow-up program will keep students, teachers, and research mentors in close contact with each other.